


Let's get on with it, already!

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha law, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Instincts, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluids & squirts, In Character, KidLu, KidLuLaw dynamics, Knotting, Multiple Ejaculations, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Polyamory, Size Difference, Top Eustass Kid, Top Law, alpha Kid, clitoral stimulation, intersex omega Luffy, power bottom luffy, tags for Ch.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Chapter 1 (LawLu) : Law's clinical approach to Luffy's heat compels him to be a bit more proactive.Chapter 2 (KidLu) : Kid knows exactly how to satisfy their feisty omega.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 19
Kudos: 226





	1. Hit the spot

"Luffy-ya," Law calls out to the seemingly empty house.

On days like this when his last case at the hospital ends much later than Luffy's shift at the fire station, his bouncy omega would normally be welcoming him at the door, eager to snuggle after a long day apart. 

"Up here, Torao," yells Luffy from the upper floor. The way he sounds slightly less energetic than regular raises suspicion. 

Ascending the stairs, the alpha catches a whiff of something that grows stronger with every step he takes, then it clicks.

It's the enticing sweetness of his omega's sex pheromones. 

The scent provokes a Pavlovian response in Law's own body. He starts feeling the familiar pang of desire and salivates over the thought of their imminent coupling. At the top of the stairs, he pauses to grasp the handrail, taking a deep breath in the opposite direction to repress his raging libido. The doctor wants to at least check that his partner's doing okay before they lose their bearings and fuck each other senseless. 

Following the voice of Chef Sanji instructing how to prepare lamb gravy on TV, Law spots Luffy lounging on their pleather sofa, stark naked and munching on a yogurt cereal bar. On the coffee table there's a dildo that's still agleam with fluids from recent use, along with a number of other items from the heat kit that Law had prepared for Luffy. Law takes stock of the water bottles, tissue packs, and energy bars and deems that they've got all the supplies they might require for the next hours.

"Dowao!" Luffy chirps, mouth brimming with granola chunks. He scooches to one side of the sofa and Law takes the offered seat. 

"You could have texted me, baby," he says calmly despite the tension crawling underneath his skin. No, he cannot touch Luffy yet, or else he won't be able to restrain himself. He shouldn't further aggravate any unpleasant symptoms that his beloved omega might be undergoing. 

Swallowing the last mouthful of his snack, Luffy washes it down with some water. 

"It began only about an hour ago, and you were probably almost done with your work by then. The wait wasn't that bad. I've been watching these _Le Baratie_ reruns. I used my toy. And your kit's got everything else."

He places the bottle on the table before turning his attention to Law again, settling his hands atop Law's thigh. The alpha's own hands twitch upon the contact, but he successfully keeps them to himself. 

"Are you suffering any cramps?"

"Nuh-uh," Luffy answers, leaning closer to Law.

"Nausea?"

"None," Luffy says, inhaling a lungful of Law's scent before pressing his face against his neck, his nose grazing the Adam’s apple when Law gulps.

"...Headache?"

"Nope." Still nuzzling his mate, Luffy kneads Law's thigh with purpose, inching toward his groin.

"How about–"

In a flash, Luffy straddles the stoic male's lap and lays his hands on Law's chest, easing him onto the backrest.

"How about..." Luffy suggests with coy, lidded eyes. "...you shut up and breed me until I'm leaking your seed, Alpha?" 

Wherein any other alpha would pounce on their omega upon the first signs of heat, Luffy has to put more effort in rousing the composed doctor. Dirty talk often does the trick, and although Luffy is on birth control, the notion of impregnating his mate remains appealing to Law's primal nature. It shows in how his pupils reduce to pinpricks amid golden irises, and this time is no different. The feral side in him has definitely awakened in response to Luffy's proximity and irresistible pheromones. 

Luffy loves it when Law gazes at him with those wolf-like eyes. So intense. So _raw._

No longer able to suppress his baser instincts, Law seizes Luffy's chin then crushes their lips together. He runs his other hand all over the sinewy omega's form, setting Luffy's skin ablaze wherever he caresses. While they savor each steamy kiss, Luffy frantically unbuttons Law's shirt from hem to collar, yanking it open until it gets stuck on Law's arms. Not bothering with the sleeves, Luffy drags his hands down Law's chiseled torso to undo the belt and slacks. Luffy parts the fly wide enough to reveal the entire ridge tenting Law's briefs then shuffles forward to sit directly on the bulge. Through the cotton material, he gyrates his hips against Law's awakening member, causing the alpha to grumble appreciatively against his lips. 

"Luffy-ya," he purrs, fingers ghosting down Luffy's taut pecs and abs to fondle his clit. The delectable pressure drives Luffy to hump Law's manhood more vigorously, until the stretchy barrier of Law's briefs is thoroughly drenched with the virile omega's slick. 

When Luffy rises to his knees, Law shoves his sticky briefs as far as they can go with his slacks still on. Hands clutching Law's broad shoulders, Luffy impales himself on the alpha's erection. Once the flared rim of Law's tip slots into his slit, Luffy hunkers down with a swivel of his hips until his outer folds are sealed around the base of Law's girth. 

"Angh!" Luffy cries, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of being penetrated. He repeats the fluid pelvic motion, letting out more delicious moans every time he sinks back onto Law. 

"You're so wet, baby. So wet for me..." Law murmurs breathlessly, relishing how Luffy's snug hole slides up and down his shaft. He slings his arms over the backrest and allows Luffy full rein, content enough with watching the omega squirm and listening to the squishing sounds of their sexes joining.

The moderate rocking of Luffy's hips accelerates to a blistering pace the moment he leans back and Law's stiff length hits a spot that makes him toss his head back with a loud cry. Maintaining that perfect angle, Luffy bounces wildly until his thighs tremble from the spine-melting pleasure. He's close, but he needs that extra oomph from his alpha to catapult him over the edge. "Torao~" he keens, wanting Law to help bring him to completion. 

Heeding his omega's plea, Law plants his feet firmly on the floor, snatches Luffy's waist, and begins thrusting up briskly, determined to fulfill his mate's carnal craving. Luffy can do nothing but ride Law's relentless hips. "Ooh, yes, yes..." he whimpers deliriously, then his jaw slackens as orgasm crashes down on him. Without the hindrance of any pillow nor mattress underneath him as usual, he's free to arc all the way back. Law fumbles for Luffy's wrists, lest he topple over after having come that hard. 

The feeling of Luffy clamping and gushing love juice all over his cock prompts it to knot and spew semen. With a hoarse shout, Law lets his head flop back on top of the plush back cushions, face tilted toward the ceiling with his brows furrowed in blissful agony. Broken groans escape him as he spills his hot essence deep inside Luffy, coaxed by the other's convulsing walls. 

Limbs all wobbly, Luffy places his palms on Law's chest for purchase while the alpha mindlessly jerks his hips up several more times, as if his rod weren't already burrowed to the hilt inside Luffy. 

When Luffy sags forward, the inflated knot grinds into his g-spot and triggers an explosive aftershock. Law's knot also throbs, delivering another copious dose of cum. They both jolt and gasp while the omega's channel constricts in intervals around Law's member, milking it dry. 

Law wraps his arms around his mate, who cuddles closer and happily mumbles _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha._ Law gives a pleased hum in response.

"When's he coming home?" Luffy asks against Law's collarbone. He wriggles his hips to test Law's knot, but they're still stuck together. "I want his knot, too."

"He's doing overtime this evening so he's probably still on his way," Law replies, wiping beads of perspiration from his hairline with his sleeve. His other hand lingers above Luffy's rear, thumb rubbing the skin languorously. 

"Though I know _just_ how to rush him."

* * *

Having finished tweaking the last plane for today, Kid clocks off from Wano Airport's maintenance garage and drives home. The other two should be there by now. Kid's uncertain if he'll make it in time for dinner with them. 

Stopping at a red light, he checks his phone. There are a few unread messages from their three-person chat group.

First is a text from Law.

**Come home quick. Luffy's craving lots of affection** **♡**

The next item is a voice clip. Kid taps to play it.

"Gizao~" whines Luffy. "Hurry up, I need your fat knot inside me." 

Luffy's in heat? Fuck, _yes_. 

Once the traffic lights turn green, Kid wrenches the gear stick, stomps on the pedal, and makes a tire-screeching U-turn toward the tollway. Thousand-Beri toll be damned. It'll be worth every more second that he gets to spend with their lustful omega tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're not a couple but a thrupple (1 omega + 2 alphas) so Chapter 2 is Kid's turn with Luffy.
> 
> Intersex Luffy is fun to write, though would you prefer male or female Luffy in my next smut fic (not counting this one)? It’ll probably be some sort of magical realism AU which isn't omegaverse. I've had positive feedback for both genders in my past work so I'm kinda undecided.


	2. That’s what I’m talking about

By the time Kid arrives home, his partners are at the dining table. Law, whose shirt is unbuttoned and all rumpled, is gobbling a can of chicken corn chowder. Luffy's wearing a pair of shorts and is stuffing his face with sandwiches like a starved gerbil. 

Law pushes a plate of more sandwiches toward him. "Eat, Kid-ya," he urges, and the mechanic doesn't need to be told twice. They're all going to be spending tons of energy for the next days so they'll have to grab quick bites during the intervals between Luffy's heat sessions. It'll be too cumbersome to prepare fancy meals, but their pantry has an abundant stock of food that's easy to whip up.

He joins the table and chomps away on a sandwich. It's stuffed with whatever meat, cheese, and leafy greens that Law could forage from the fridge. For a man who detests bread, he sure makes killer sandwiches, though he once said it's simply because Kid and Luffy have a crocodile's tongue (a Flevancian idiom meaning a person who can eat the shittiest food and still think it's tasty).

Kid nudges his companion alpha in the ribs. 

"So? How many rounds did you guys have earlier?" 

If Luffy's level-headed enough to be gorging himself instead of demanding to be bred, he must have already had several orgasms to the point of temporary satisfaction.

"Actually, I also left my office late, so Luffy had to use his dildo a couple of times before I returned. We went for only one round and a half."

"A half?"

Law's eyes narrow in mischief. "Well. _I_ didn't get off in the second round. I just..." he trails off, raising two fingers to his mouth in a V shape and dabbing his tongue at the center, eliciting a knowing grin from Kid. 

Law resumes spooning chunks of his chowder, and Kid can't help reaching out his free hand to grope the exposed part of Law's torso. It's not every day that they get to see the well-groomed doctor in such a disheveled state, so the rare sight is quite a turn-on. Law may not be as burly as Kid but _damn_ if his contoured abs aren't a divine piece of art.

His petting session is interrupted by a harrumph.

Both alphas turn to the sole omega who's ogling them with glazed eyes, hands poised on the table as if he intends to vault over it to join them.

Seems like their dinner break is over. 

"Aw. _Someone's_ jealous," Kid remarks, the corners of his lips upturned, before swallowing the last bit of his sandwich.

"You go take care of him. I'll do the dishes."

Grunting in reply, the larger alpha stands up to his full height, drawing Luffy's rapt attention. The omega utters a mating mew, which the redhead instinctively responds to with his own guttural croon and a smoldering, come-hither look. Ecstatic, Luffy lunges at him and Kid effortlessly carries the omega to their bedroom. Luffy hitches the elastic collar of the mechanic's t-shirt aside and sniffs his bare skin, reveling in Kid's musk from working in the aircraft garage all day. 

"Alpha~" Luffy calls as he impatient ruts against Kid. "Fuck me, Alpha."

"We're gettin' to that part _real_ soon," Kid murmurs, equally stirred up by the omega's writhing and his intoxicating scent. 

Kid dumps Luffy onto the bed then hastily sheds all his clothes. He's hardly freed his tousled crimson mane from his headband when Luffy, who's already kicked off his own shorts, hooks both feet behind the tall alpha and reels him onto the bed. Crouching on his haunches, Kid's huge frame looms over Luffy like a predator boxing in its prey, though _this_ prey can barely wait to be ravished so he pulls Kid's head down for a bruising kiss. As they nip and lick each other's lips, Luffy spreads his hands from Kid's sloped shoulders down to his muscular arms which have veins standing out here and there. Kid flexes his biceps, showing off how strong and capable of an alpha he is, and Luffy makes little noises of admiration in the back of his throat. 

One of Luffy's hands glides down to Kid's semi-hard dick. He starts tugging the length and tracing the blunt head along his clit and entrance to stimulate them both. Eyelids drooping, Kid releases Luffy's lips to huff a low groan. His body eagerly responds to the omega's stroking, pre-cum seeping from his tip. Luffy swipes some of it then brings his fingers to his mouth. The taste and texture of the viscous substance spikes Luffy's arousal, to the point that it becomes intolerable. 

"Mmm," he whines in a high pitch, canting his pelvis so that Kid's fully erect member nestles against his opening. 

"You're so thirsty for my knot, ain'tcha?" the redhead growls, clasping his plate-sized hands over Luffy's hipbones. Without wasting another second, he bears down on Luffy. Once Kid's bulbous tip breaches the omega, his walls practically suck the remaining of the cock in, lathering it with slick.

While Kid plunges his glistening dick in and out of his mate with steady rolls of his hips, Luffy tilts his head back on the pillow, wanton cries escaping him. Kid's bigger than Law in every aspect, and the way his girth stretches Luffy makes the omega feel so _full._ Every surge fills the entirety of his passage. Every retreat has his slit clinging to the meaty shaft. 

"So good... Gizao feels so _good,_ " he sighs with contentment, earning a smug smirk from Kid, whose rust-colored eyes drink in Luffy's enraptured expression. 

"Yeah? Gonna make you feel even better."

Moving his grip to Luffy's legs, Kid hikes the ankles up onto his shoulders. With the omega's hips slanted like this, Kid rams right into the hypersensitive gland at his front wall. Luffy chokes out a groan, fingers scrabbling about as Kid pounds into him faster, jostling Luffy's body by the force of their smacking hips. One time Kid withdraws too far, causing his member to slip from Luffy's hole. After a few failures to wedge his erection back in, his moist tip eventually catches between Luffy's folds and with a lurch of Kid's pelvis, the whole length delves inside as deep as earlier. Not wanting the thick presence to slip out of him again, Luffy squeezes his core. The sensation of Luffy's warm, velvety walls enveloping Kid's rigid shaft so tightly makes them buck against each other for more friction. 

"More!" pants Luffy, voice quivering, hands flitting between the sheets and the pillow. "Gizao, I'm almost–"

"I gotcha, darlin'."

Releasing one leg, Kid licks his thumb and swirls the omega's swollen clit in rough little circles until he feels Luffy's thigh twitch in his hold the moment Luffy reaches his peak. His entire body seizes up as he contracts around Kid's member. Snarling, Kid hunches forward onto his hands and continues to thrust into the omega's gushing slit, roaring when his knot plugs Luffy and spurts a load of cum. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, the alpha keeps grinding against the omega, who softly keens "Ngh... Ah... Ahh~" while Kid's knot massages his insides. One spasmodic surge of Kid's hips sends another white-hot climax lancing throughout Luffy, and the two moan as Kid's cock pumps more seed into the omega's channel, flooding it with his juices.

They recover their breath in that intertwined posture, with Kid's pulsing knot embedded inside Luffy. The omega soon drifts off to sleep like that, having been sated by both of his mates. Kid scoops up the pliant form and rolls them over so that Luffy's astride his hips with the rest of his body strewn across the alpha's broader torso.

"Heh. Out like a light."

The redhead cranes his head up to see Law walking into their bedroom, carrying a plastic basket of supplies. He's donning only his white leopard-print pajama bottoms. Too many pieces of clothing would be a nuisance if Luffy woke up for more sex late in the night.

"For now, at least," Kid adds, fingers tracing Luffy's spinal groove. 

After Law sets the basket of snacks and water on the nightstand, he plops down on the other side of the bed. Kid can smell his faint soapy scent wafting through the air.

"Hm. I need a shower, too."

Then Kid's stomach gurgles.

"...And somethin' to eat."

"Already burned all your calories, huh? I figured that a sandwich wouldn't be enough for you," Law says. He rummages through the basket and pulls out a packet of stroopwafels.

"Sweet! Thanks, doc."

Kid reaches for the caramel wafers but Law puts the packet on the nightstand instead.

"Not until you detach from him. If you eat this close to Luffy's nose, he's bound to wake up hungry _and_ horny. I'd prefer to get as much sleep as I can before he does."

The redhead lets his arm fall back onto the mattress with an exaggerated thud.

"Tch. Fine. Oh hey, can you get me my phone? Gotta text Kaido that I'm takin' a couple of leave days. You guys tell your bosses yet?"

"Yes, we've already told Doffy and Shanks. And don't order me around, Kid-ya," Law grouses, but he gets out of bed to fetch Kid's phone anyway. His inner alpha feels less peeved when he thinks of it as more like doing a _favor_ for the temporary incapacitated redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like KidLu, go check out the amazingly colored drawings of JIU (just Google for the Twitter name "jojo24342006"). This artist draws Kid hot af. Shapely muscles, a jawline to die for, and ooh those canines!


End file.
